Vague à l'âme
by EinalemButler
Summary: Toute chose a un prix, et l'immortalité ne fait pas exception à la règle. OS


_Un OS qui m'est passé par la tête, parce que j'aime Tom, parce qu'il y a beaucoup trop de choses à dire sur lui._

Rouges.

Les mains de Tom sont rouges.

Il ferme les yeux. Ça fait un bruit sourd dans sa tête, comme des percussions qui s'entrechoquent, ça lui vrille les tympans et ça martèle dans son crâne, et Tom a mal.

... Tom. Mais qui est Tom ?

Une image danse devant ses yeux, celle d'un garçon aux cheveux d'ébènes et à la peau d'albâtre, aux traits angéliques et aux yeux rouge carmin.

Rouge.

Comme ses mains.

Comme le torse de la prostituée étendue sur le lit. Rouge. C'est du sang, n'est-ce pas ?

Pourquoi y a-t-il autant de sang ?

Tom n'a rien fait. Il ne souvient de rien, c'est bien qu'il n'a rien fait ?

Qui est Tom, déjà ?

Et lui, le garçon assis sur le lit, qui regarde la femme rouge, si rouge, n'a-t-il pas un nom ?

Voldemort. Ça lui revient. Il est Voldemort et il ressemble peut-être terriblement à ce Tom, mais ce n'est pas lui.

Alors qui est Tom ?

Il pense à lui et la haine lui brûle les entrailles. Haine. C'est pour ça qu'il a tué la fille, n'est-ce pas ? Parce qu'elle était Moldue. Voldemort hait les Moldus.

il a tué la fille ?

Il baisse les yeux. Tout est rouge. Ses yeux aussi. Comme quoi, déjà ?

Les yeux de Tom. Les yeux de Tom sont rouges, comme les siens.

Mais il n'est pas Tom. Il n'est... plus... Tom.

Plus ?

Ne pas réfléchir. Il a mal à la tête. Il veut dormir...

Contre sa poitrine, le médaillon brûle.

Quand il ouvre les yeux, tout est rouge. Lui, ses mains, une femme étendue sur le lit.

il fronce les sourcils. Il ne se rappelle pas d'elle. Ni de ce qu'ils ont fait, ni de pourquoi ils sont nus, ni de pourquoi elle est morte.

Il ne sait pas qui il est, non plus. Cela lui reviendra. Cela finit toujours par lui revenir.

Toujours ?

Comment le saurait-il ?

il y a des pensées qui tourbillonnent et le tourmentent, mais jamais une qui soit docile, qui se laisse attraper, seulement des sursauts flous qui s'évanouissent aussitôt. Tout disparaît. Que reste-t-il de lui ?

Lui ? Qui est lui ? Il ne sait plus. Il sait seulement que tout est rouge, qu'une fille est morte dans un lit miteux d'une chambre d'hôtel miteuse, et qu'il veut juste se reposer.

il hoquète soudain, quelque chose l'étrangle, et d'un coup plus d'air, plus d'air, ses mains se serrent autour de sa gorge pour relâcher la pression et répandent le rouge, si rouge, mais il n'a plus d'air et

Il halète, suffoque, mais c'est fini, bien fini et il n'est pas mort. Ses mains sur son cou touchent une chaîne - la chaîne d'un médaillon.

Il connait un médaillon - un médaillon qui appartient à Lord Voldemort. Mais qui est Lord Voldemort ?

Médaillon. À lui. À lui. Il lui appartient de droit, c'est son héritage, son précieux médaillon qu'il a dû arracher à des êtres indignes.

Ne devrait-il pas protéger le médaillon ? Le mettre en sûreté ? Le médaillon l'appelle, le brûle, le torture, lui hurle de lui trouver un abri. Le médaillon est précieux et Tom doit le protéger.

Pourquoi ?

Il ne sait pas. Tout lui échappe. Ses yeux se ferment.

Sous ses paupières s'imprime l'image de cette fille en rouge. Il nettoiera. Plus tard.

Les mains enfouies dans ses cheveux, les yeux fermés, Tom soupire.

Une semaine. Il lui a fallu une semaine pour retrouver la raison après la création de cet Horcruxe. Le médaillon brûle sur son torse nu.

Une semaine. Et maintenant encore il attend l'appel - celui de cette obscurité qui ne veut que lui, que sa perte, qui veut aspirer les derniers lambeaux de son âme, ce qui reste de lui - et Tom a peur.

Tom a peur, mais il est trop tard pour s'arrêter. Il est Voldemort. Il surmontera tout. Il le faut. Il est déjà allé trop loin pour renoncer. Marche ou crève, c'est tout ce qui l'attend désormais et il n'a aucune envie de crever.

Un dernier regard sur le chambre maintenant parfaitement propre. Il quitte l'hôtel, repart sur les routes accomplir son destin.

ll se sent vide.

 _Sentez-vous libre de reviewer !_


End file.
